


Anymore

by haneul_27



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haneul_27/pseuds/haneul_27
Summary: "It was not love that you wished for?Don't leave If that's the case"Anymore - D-Lite.





	Anymore

Una pesadilla más. Llevo las manos a su rostro y limpio el sudor, se aferró un poco a sus sábanas y suspiro con pesadez. Estaba a solo un día de verlo, de saber de él de nuevo, de mirarlo frente a frente. Era por eso que creía que las pesadillas regresaban, por la angustia que representaba enfrentarlo, luego de tantas negativas, de tanto rechazo y vaya, de tantas cartas devueltas aún cerradas y sin leer. Giro el rostro a la derecha y pudo ver que pasaban de las 3 de la mañana, ya faltaban solo horas. Su salida sería temprano, a las 10 de la mañana según le había dicho Seungri, el único que quiso darle información sobre eso, ya que los demás lo evitaron o simplemente no quisieron entrometerse. No quisieron entrometerse en el drama de dos amantes que peleaban lo suficiente como para ser considerados imposibles. Se envolvió de nuevo en su edredón y se quedó pensando en lo difícil que sería todo. En lo probable que sería recibir una cachetada del menor, por el descaro, o quizá varios gritos por el enojo. Kang Daesung era una persona difícil de leer, así que el mayor no tenía idea de que pasaría. Sin embargo, sabía que habría mucha gente en su fiesta de bienvenida, así que un drama público estaba descartado. Sonrió para sí mismo cuando recordó aquella vez en que pelearon en un after party de algún concierto, cuando el castaño jalo a Seunghyun del brazo y lo llevo hasta un baño para reclamarle sobre,  **"¿Por qué esa mujer no se te despegaba? ¿No podías decirle que no te interesaba y ya?"**. Seunghyun le había dicho que era para despistar, se disculpó diciendo que quizá los roces no eran necesarios, luego tomó la cintura del menor y le dio un beso intenso, que prontamente se convirtió en manos por todas partes. Al final Daesung se había corrido en la mano del mayor, quien le dijo que con ese orgasmo esperaba no hubiera más problemas. No los hubo, esa noche disfrutaron demasiado de escabullirse de la fiesta y de terminar durmiendo uno al lado del otro. Tan inocentes. Repentinamente el mayor sintió lágrimas por sus ojos, el recuerdo había sido demasiado vivido. Le dolía pensar en lo que pasó años después de ese periodo de luna de miel que tuvieron. Demasiadas lágrimas derramadas, gritos hirientes, palabras inolvidables y decisiones tomadas apresuradamente.

Su relación con Daesung había sido demasiado breve. Habían descubierto esa atracción gracias a un par de cenas a solas, que pronto se volvieron comidas o ratos largos conversando a solas en la casa de alguno de los dos. Una noche, entre copas de vino, Seunghyun se acercó un poco más al menor, quien con valor del alcohol hizo lo mismo, el mayor cerró los ojos y llevó sus labios a los suyos, dejando que estos hablaran sobre lo que estos sentían realmente. Seunghyun se había separado solo unos segundos después, dejando descansar una mano en el pecho del menor, apartándolo, sin embargo, cuando miro que Daesung no abría los ojos y que lo esperaba, entonces se dio cuenta de que eso era real, y cayó por completo en ese baile tan peligroso.

Meses pasaron entre secretos y ayuda de los otros miembros para que nadie lo notara, principalmente Jiyong se molestó cuando lo supo, alegando que aquello debía ser imposible, pero con el tiempo noto que los dos estaban completamente enamorados, perdidos el uno en el otro. Eventualmente, pasar tanto tiempo ocultándose o siendo sumamente cuidadosos los puso nerviosos, tanto Seunghyun como Daesung necesitaban respirar, estaban agotados por el comeback de 2015, la gira se prolongó más y más, haciendo su año complicado. A finales de ese año, tuvieron una de las peleas más grandes, donde Seunghyun estaba hundido en celos por una actriz japonesa que no dejaba en paz a Daesung, con la que, enterándose después, el menor había tenido una aventura en el pasado. La discusión llegó a un punto tan delicado, que Daesung termino pidiéndole que terminaran todo, el mayor accedió a ello, y esa misma noche salió a emborracharse a un bar... cometiendo un gran error.

Cuando Daesung se enteró, fue inevitable que discutieran de nuevo, solo que, en ese momento, Seunghyun se sentía traicionado desde antes, así que lo mejor que pudo hacer fue irse, pidió su registro en el servicio militar y dejó todo. Sirvió a su país desde una de las costas de Seúl, por más que hubiesen querido que fuese policía en Seúl, él no quería mantenerse allí, decía que necesitaba un cambio radical. Solo unos meses después, Daesung ingresó también a su servicio, manteniéndose como militar en la frontera con Corea del norte, cuando el mayor se enteró, el orgullo poco importo, se encontró a si mismo llamándolo una y otra vez. Sin embargo, sus llamadas fueron rechazadas, porque Daesung quería lo mismo, un nuevo inicio, solo que para él las cosas eran más riesgosas.

Pasaron así todo su servicio, entre llamadas del mayor y largas cartas contándole sus días y preguntando por él, cartas y llamadas jamás respondidas. Y ahora, Seunghyun estaba a solo horas de ver de vuelta a Daesung, luego de más de dos años, luego de haber tenido la peor ruptura posible.

— **¿Seguro que estarás bien?**  —le preguntó Youngbae mientras el mayor se colocaba su cinturón de seguridad.

El pelinegro asintió sin mirarlo — **¿lo has visto ya?**

— **No, llegará pasando las ocho, mientras todos se están reuniendo**  —la fiesta de bienvenida era una sorpresa, todo planeado por Jiyong y Youngbae quienes aseguraban que sería un éxito. Seungri debía estar camino desde el aeropuerto, ya que dijo que se tomaría unos días en Seúl y sin duda no faltaría, por lo que la llegada de Daesung sería de las últimas reuniones de los cinco, antes del alistamiento de los otros tres que faltaban.

El lugar estaba sumamente listo cuando llegaron, era en el departamento de Daesung, del que Jiyong o Youngbae se hacían cargo de tiempo en tiempo, así que sin duda todos tenían el código de entrada. Seunghyun pudo admirar el gran cartel que le daba la bienvenida, junto con los globos que adornaban y las personas ya conversando entre ellas, rio un poco al pensar que Daesung no conocería a tantos de los presentes. Sirvió una copa de vino y se quedó hablando con Seungri, quien era el último en llegar, el mayor pudo notar que al igual que los otros dos, Seungri también tenía esa mirada de preocupación, por el bendito reencuentro. Seunghyun casi le dice que todo estaría bien, como siempre solía tranquilizarlo, pero siendo sincero, ni él sabía si todo estaría bien o no.

Youngbae apareció corriendo desde las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso, dijo que ya todo estaba listo por teléfono y luego indico a todos que se agacharan y apagaran las luces, porque Jiyong ya venía con Daesung. El susurro del moreno mató el silencio — **están saliendo del elevador** —todos se callaron de vuelta y esperaron con ansias.

Seunghyun comenzó a sentirse mareado, el silencio lo agobiaba, lo hacía sentir la espera más interminable y más dolorosa. Repentinamente se sentía fuera de lugar, arrepentido de estar allí de pie junto a los demás, esperando ser la razón de una sonrisa, de una persona que ya había dejado en claro que no quería saber más de él. Sí, el pesimismo lo ataco justo en esos segundos, y le pegaba con más fuerza cada vez, dándole la energía como para moverse y esconderse en el piso de arriba. Cuando comenzó a escabullirse sintió que alguien sujeto su muñeca, era Seungri, el mayor no pudo hacer algo más porque la puerta principal se abrió y las luces se encendieron un momento después, todos gritaron "sorpresa" y el menor se apareció frente a sus ojos. El mayor atinó a agacharse un poco, dejando que los demás llamaran su atención, de verdad que ya no quería estar allí, pero el agarre más fuerte de Seungri le hizo caer en la realidad. Lo apretó un poco y lo miro a los ojos, como motivándolo, ya que el maknae siempre estuvo de su lado, siempre dijo que ese amor era sincero, él jugó gran parte en que tanto Youngbae como Jiyong comprendieran más lo sucedido, y quizá, en ese momento, el menor tenía esperanzas.

— **Hyuuung**  —gritó Seungri cuando se soltó del mayor y corrió a abrazar al recién llegado. Daesung le sonrió ampliamente, lastimando un poco el corazón del alto, el castaño lucía un cabello corto, que parecía estar creciendo. Su rostro no lucía muy diferente, quizá solo un poco más acabado, ya que su vida militar había sido de las más pesadas, y eso su cuerpo lo demostraba, ya que se notaba más fuerte. Usaba solo un pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta negra, como solía hacerlo la mayoría del tiempo, ese detalle hizo que Seunghyun se sintiera más cómodo con mirarlo. Como si no hubiera cambiado, como si esos 2 años y medio no hubiesen pasado.

Sin tener más opción, Daesung miró de frente a Seunghyun, quien quería desaparecer en ese instante, el pelinegro comenzó a distraer a todos, diciendo que eso era una fiesta y que él iría a poner la música, Youngbae de inmediato reaccionó y comenzó a seguirle la corriente, distrayendo a todos del par que se miraban fijamente en medio del salón. Los invitados se esparcieron y la música comenzó a sonar a un volumen medio alto, Jiyong miro a los dos y quiso detenerlos, o quitarlos de allí, sin embargo, Seunghyun atinó a romper el silencio entre ambos — **bienvenido** —fue lo único que pudo decir con un hilo de voz.

— **Gracias...**  —respondió el menor.

Las personas miraban, ambos lo sabían, todos morían de la duda de porque con los otros tres hubo abrazos y lágrimas, y con el mayor solo hubo un par de palabras y una mirada no muy agradable. Seunghyun medio sonrió y se fue, sin decir más, sin acercarse siquiera. Dejó la copa en una mesa y camino hasta el pasillo que lo llevaba a la puerta principal, quería irse, tenía que irse — **hyung** —lo detuvo Youngbae cuando buscaba sus zapatos en la entrada.

— **Tengo que hacer algo, discúlpame con los demás**  —los encontró y se los puso de inmediato, sentía sus ojos llorosos, y su corazón se oprimía con fuerza.

— **Hyung, espera**  —insistió.

— **Estoy bien...**

Un par de pasos los interrumpieron y Seunghyun se giró deprisa, limpiando con rapidez las lágrimas que comenzaron a salir — **hyung, ¿puedes darnos un momento?**  —esa voz lo congeló, Youngbae lo dudo unos segundos, pero el mayor escuchó sus pasos alejarse. Respiro profundamente y se giró de vuelta, enfrentando a esa conocida voz—  **¿por qué te vas?**

El mayor lo miro a los ojos — **los chicos no se sienten cómodos, y esta es tu casa, solo quería ver que estuvieras bien.**

— **Lo estoy**  —Seunghyun solo asintió y lo miro darse la vuelta, dejándolo solo.

Seunghyun no esperaba un abrazo y un "te extrañe tanto", sabía que eso era imposible, tal vez su escenario más probable era el sucedido, un simple silencio y la prueba de que ahora serían como extraños. Esperaba con ansias una discusión, creyó tener el valor de reclamar por aquellas llamadas no respondidas y esas cartas devueltas, pero estando frente a él, simplemente el valor desapareció. Las inmensas ganas de tocar su rostro, sus manos, de tan solo mantenerlo en sus brazos y saber que ya estaba a salvo, esas ganas fueron las que le impidieron hacer algo más que mirarlo. Porque sabía que, en su lugar, lo único que podía hacer era eso, mirarlo.

Salió del edificio y se encontró de pie sin hacer nada, miro alrededor, donde todo estaba vació y oscuro, camino hasta el pequeño parque del complejo de edificios y se sentó en un columpio, dejando sus piernas estirarse por completo. Pensó en lo cobarde que debió haber sido su actitud, en que había esperado casi tres años por verlo, por decirle de nuevo lo mucho que lo amaba, y su única reacción había sido esa. Se sentía estúpido. Si algo había aprendido durante su tiempo lejos de él, era que la vida era corta, que esos casi tres años les habían robado demasiado de su tiempo juntos, tiempo que anteriormente habían prometido pasar tomados de la mano. Y luego, de cierta forma Seunghyun estaba echándose para atrás con todo lo que fantaseo para tenerlo de vuelta, para decirle que, a pesar del tiempo, él lo seguía amando y que quería volver a tomar su mano sin miedo.

Pasaban de las doce de la noche, el mayor dejo de jugar con la arena y caminó hasta una tienda cerca de casa del mayor, a la que solían ir cuando ya era muy tarde y no mucha gente los reconocía. Compró una botella de agua y se sentó en una de las sillas del local, miro por el cristal durante casi 40 minutos, tan solo matando el tiempo. Un grupo de jóvenes llegaron medio enfiestados y cantando, Seunghyun tan solo se giró un poco, dándoles la espalda, lo que menos necesitaba era ser reconocido por alguien más que la encargada del local, quien solo sonrió y pidió un autógrafo. Los chicos comenzaron a corear de forma muy graciosa la canción de 'Fxxk it', el castaño miro la hora y pensó que bien podría haber acabado la fiesta, y que su oportunidad de regresar estaba clara. Sin embargo, sus pies no se movían, se quedó allí sentado un buen rato más, miro a los jóvenes salir igual de enfiestados y bailando al ritmo de alguna otra canción que Seunghyun ya desconocía.

Era tarde. Eso pasaba por su mente, era casi la una de la madrugada, y la idea de ir a Kang Daesung de vuelta, se volvía borrosa. Porque repitiéndose, era tarde, para hablar con él, para decirle que aún lo amaba, para preguntar si podían intentarlo de nuevo. El mayor había cometido un error, el que le costó tal vez la relación más importante de su vida, incluso tal vez el amor más sincero que pudo recibir en su vida.

...

El tiempo había pasado lento, como si cada hora fuese un día, la vida militar para Daesung había sido lo más difícil en su vida. Desde haber terminado en la frontera, uno de los sitios más peligrosos, hasta tener que pasar tanto tiempo incomunicado, simplemente no podía con ello. Hasta que su tiempo se terminó, sin estarlo contando siquiera, una semana sus compañeros estaban comentando que ya faltaban días, y cuando se enteró, ya estaban en trámites de salida. Daesung estaba contento, de volver a ver a su familia, y de regresar a su vida normal, sin embargo, cuando pensaba en su vida donde la había dejado, pensaba en el dolor que sentía en la espera de Seunghyun, en como prefirió irse antes que seguir esperando con tristeza.

Terco. Dijo su madre, quien insistía en que podía esperar para servir a su país, nadie lo entendió, lo miraron irse sin poder hacer algo, y ahora, dos años después, lo miraban regresar sano y salvo. Sus padres lo recibieron en la estación de trenes, lo llevaron hasta casa y lo llenaron de toda la comida casera que pudieron, inevitablemente no pudieron hacer que se quedara a dormir, ya que Jiyong los llamó diciendo que había una fiesta sorpresa en su casa. Solo unas horas después, Daesung ya iba en el mismo auto que Jiyong de camino a Seúl, a su viejo departamento — **¿lo mantuviste intacto?**

— **No, le faltaba vida.**

— **Dime que no hay un gato en mi departamento.**

— **Solo compre un par de pinturas para decorarlo, ahora se ve más acogedor... y quizá un gato es una buena idea.**

— **Te dije que no quería ninguna pintura, tu novio siempre quiere tocarlas y yo no quiero andar tras él todo el tiempo.**

Jiyong soltó una carcajada sincera — **solo tienes que distraerlo, además las deje en el salón, donde todos podemos verlas.**

— **Si eso dices tú.**

El camino fue medio silencioso, Jiyong nunca lo dejo pensar en paz, como si supiera en lo que estaba pensando, o, mejor dicho, en quien estaba pensando.

Seunghyun.

El irremediable pensamiento llegaba a atormentarlo, y es que ¿cuándo había dejado de pensar en él...? Quizá solo esas veces en que su trabajo era demasiado, y llegaba casi inconsciente a dormir, porque si tenía el tiempo libre, se reunía con sus compañeros, quienes hablaban de sus novias que los esperaban, o de las mujeres que conocían en las cercanías. Todo era amor. Y cuando evitaba eso, recibía cartas con su nombre escrito, lo que lo hacía volver a pensar en que él, por ello era casi imposible olvidarlo. Porque en las mismas noches cuando tenía algo de insomnio, cuando salía del campamento y se sentaba cerca de los pastizales, donde veía el cielo tan lleno de estrellas, algo que uno creía solo mirar en internet y fotografías. Cuando Daesung veía eso, tomaba su placa y se prometía que regresaría a salvo a casa, para mirarlo una vez más, para saber que no había cambiado y que volverían a mirarse con una sonrisa.

Vaya fantasía.

— **¿Cómo fue cuando regresó Seunghyun?**  —rompió el silencio, y dijo el nombre que probablemente Jiyong temía decir. El otro se aclaró la voz y apretó más el volante—  **se honesto, no me ocultes las cosas, ya no tienes que preocuparte más.**

— **No supimos cuando él regreso.**

— **¿Cómo?**

— **Tres días después escuchamos de su hermana que él ya estaba en casa descansando, cuando Youngbae se enteró estaba furioso, los tres fuimos a verlo de inmediato. Nos dijo que necesitaba tiempo para acoplarse, como si hubiera estado en tu situación, sin embargo, lo dejamos, y unas semanas después tuvimos una reunión en YG, algo pequeño para darle la bienvenida.**

— **Debió ser difícil para él.**

— **Podrías decir eso. Aunque hasta hoy él sigue viviendo como en esos días en que regreso, siempre está en casa, casi no sale con nosotros y sigue sin interesarse en guiones de películas, ni en la música siquiera.**

— **Todavía no has pasado por esto, pero la experiencia del servicio militar te cambia demasiado hyung, y tal vez él se volvió así.**

— **Lo aprenderé dentro de poco**  —Daesung asintió y se mantuvo callado el resto del viaje.

Tan solo media hora después estaban ya estacionando, Daesung se negó a que Jiyong subiera al departamento, diciendo que podía ir a descansar y que mejor se verían al siguiente día, pero el otro insistió. Jiyong le dio el pin y dejó que abriera, que sintiera la comodidad de nuevo, una vez entraron la luz se encendió y solo unos pasos después escuchó un grito de "sorpresa". En su salón había muchas personas, todos amigos y conocidos de la empresa, sonrió y comenzó a saludar a todos, se abrazó de Youngbae fuertemente y enseguida escuchó otro grito — **hyuuung**  —entonces el maknae se lanzó a sus brazos, Daesung lo recibió con una sonrisa enorme, lo extrañaba tanto.

Dio un paso al frente y se encontró con Seunghyun, quien tenía un corte de cabello poco usual en él, era medio largo y un tanto rizado, como alguna vez lo tuvo en el pasado, su vestimenta mantenía el mismo estilo tan elegante. Sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos de inmediato, su estómago se revolvió y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido... había sido demasiado iluso, al creer que esas emociones ya no existirían, al creer que su amor por Seunghyun mágicamente podía desaparecer. Sintió a los demás moverse, distrayéndose de los dos que se miraban fijamente en el medio del salón — **bienvenido**  —escuchó del mayor.

El tono de su voz, algo que le hizo comprender a Daesung, que él también debía estar sintiendo lo mismo — **gracias...**  —musito con cuidado.

Daesung quería acercarse, solo un poco, quería saber si su corazón se volvería loco con un poco de cercanía, si aquel amor seguía tan vivo como antes. Sin embargo, la situación no lo permitía, las personas miraban y las dudas surgirían, miro como Seunghyun paseo la mirada detrás de él, recobrando su postura, le dio una media sonrisa y se retiró del lugar. Cuando paso a su lado, el olor de su colonia lo impacto, cortándole un poco la respiración, llenándolo de recuerdos de forma abrumadora.

Cuando la impresión paso, se dio la vuelta y camino hasta el pasillo, buscando ir tras él. Pudo ver a Jiyong mirándolos desde lejos, pero sin decir nada, cuando llegó a la puerta se encontró con él y con Youngbae, quien seguramente no lo pensaba dejar ir solo — **hyung, ¿puedes darnos un momento?**  —le pidió, el moreno no quería hacerlo, pero al final lo hizo. Miro a Seunghyun una vez más  **—¿por qué te vas?**

— **Los chicos no se sienten cómodos, y esta es tu casa, solo quería ver que estuvieras bien.**

— **Lo estoy**  —Daesung sintió un enorme peso en su pecho, lo miro asentir cabizbajo, lo que fue suficiente para el menor, quien se dio la vuelta y regreso al departamento.

Si tan solo se quedaba un momento... quizá solo unos segundos, hubiese sido lo suficiente como para correr a sus brazos y abrazarlo con fuerza. Su persona, Seunghyun era su persona... siempre lo había sido, ¿Cómo ser capaz de dejar todo eso atrás?

Jiyong le extendió un vaso con alguna bebida y le dio una palmada en la espalda, Youngbae y Seungri también mantenían su vista en él, esperando que no estuviera tan mal. Daesung se vio envuelto en recuerdos, de cuando esos tres temían de él y Seunghyun juntos, cuando eran paranoicos y se aseguraban de que siempre estuvieran totalmente solos, que nadie los viera. Todo se volvió más dramático cuando los meses aumentaron y la relación no hacía más que en fortalecerse, hasta que un día todo explotó. Esa relación tan bonita, tan llena de amor, que parecía ser tan fuerte... todo se quebró por un par de mentiras. Dio un trago a su bebida y frunció el ceño al sentir la intensidad del vodka, quizá eso le ayudaría a matar eso que sentía.

— **Gracias por la fiesta**  —le comentó a Youngbae.

La sala estaba vacía, ya solo quedaban ellos dos y la otra pareja, que sospechosamente había desaparecido — **no pareces muy feliz, pero acepto el agradecimiento.**

— **Lo siento... es solo que no esperaba verlo, fue una gran sorpresa.**

— **Supongo que debió ser difícil.**

Youngbae lucía pensativo, y su mirada parecía intrigante — **parece que quieres decir algo más**  —el moreno levantó la vista y asintió con una media sonrisa.

— **Es solo que estaba recordando su última pelea, donde nosotros nos quedamos atrapados en el estudio**  —Daesung suspiro y miro hacia sus manos. La última pelea, donde ellos estaban en la cabina de grabación discutiendo y los otros tres se quedaron encerrados en el estudio, porque alguien había cerrado por fuera y nadie les respondía. Hasta ese día no sabían que paso. Pero lo importante había sido la pelea, donde Daesung dijo las cosas más hirientes, donde Seunghyun respondía a gritos, donde todo se quebró.

_"¿No era amor lo que deseabas? No te vayas si ese es el caso"_  le había escrito en un mensaje cuando se enteró del servicio militar anticipado, sin embargo, Seunghyun lo había ignorado, y se había ido.

— **Ese día fue un desastre**  —comentó con nostalgia.

— **Recuerdo que me quede contigo esa noche, y entre lágrimas me dijiste que no llorarías más**  —Daesung asintió al escuchar eso, cosa que se repetía una y otra vez en el ejército— **sin embargo, puedo ver otra vez el brillo en tus ojos Dae.**

El menor se mordió el labio y sintió el peso de las lágrimas, se repitió que no necesitaba su amor, que no lloraría más... como si los sentimientos se pudieran detener de forma tan simple. Youngbae se levantó y fue a abrazar al menor, dándole ánimo y la confianza de dejar que esas lagrimas salieran sin temor, Daesung no pudo soportarlo, sintió que el llanto se apodero rápidamente de él. Por Seunghyun, por sus amigos, por lo difícil que había sido su servicio, por lo mucho que extrañaba a todos, y por lo cerca que estuvo de morir, lloro por todos esos días en que se reprimió a sí mismo.

...

Sin pensarlo más, tomo el elevador de subida y movió sus manos nerviosamente. Era tarde, podía recibir una cachetada por su descaro o podría ser aceptado, era una de dos, pero al menos quería escuchar al menor, quería saber si su desprecio era más grande que el amor que se tuvieron alguna vez, o si, por el contrario, su amor había vencido aquel desprecio. Tocó a la puerta y espero a que Daesung abriera y a que la fiesta ya hubiese terminado, ya pasaban de las dos de la madrugada. Sin embargo, quien abrió fue Jiyong mirándolo con sorpresa — **regresaste.**

**—¿La fiesta sigue?**

— **Solo quedamos nosotros.**

Lo dejo pasar y pudo ver como Daesung descansaba en el hombro de Youngbae mientras Seungri estaba acostado en el sofá, los tres voltearon y se miraron entre ellos con duda. El primero en actuar fue Jiyong — **tomaremos la habitación vacía Dae**  —tomo a Seungri de la mano y se lo llevo por las escaleras del fondo—  **¡Bae! ¡Tú también ven acá!**

Youngbae tosió incómodamente y desapareció de la sala, dejándolos solos, Daesung se levantó y le dio la espalda, luego lo miro de reojo y le señalo la terraza, para mayor privacidad, ya que el departamento tenía un balcón interno que dejaba ver toda la planta baja, y que decir del sonido que fácilmente podían percibir los otros  **—¿no tienes frío?**  —le comentó el alto, quien si tenía un abrigo consigo.

— **Prefiero esto que tenerlos escuchando todo... otra vez**  —Seunghyun se rio cabizbajo.

El aire le provoco escalofríos al menor, como reflejo, el mayor se deshizo de su abrigo y se lo entregó, Daesung pareció dudar, sin embargo, él siempre había sido el más friolento de los dos. Se abrigo con cuidado y se recargó en la mesa del pequeño descanso. Si no estuviera tan nervioso, Seunghyun podría bien jurar que el aire lo empujaba para que se acercara al menor, o quizá era la presión de su corazón.

— **Te extrañe**  —soltó sin más. El menor levantó la vista y lo miro fijamente, haciéndolo sentir desnudo con esa intensidad, seguramente buscando la mentira en sus palabras como lo hizo las últimas veces que lo miraba—  **te envié cartas, te llamé cada día... y me rechazaste cada vez.**

— **Te dije que no te fueras.**

— **¿Algo hubiera cambiado si yo me aferraba a ti?**

El menor negó, bien sabía que así Seunghyun se hubiera quedado, esa infidelidad no la perdonaría tan fácilmente... y quien sabe, tal vez se hubieran herido todavía más — **no teníamos idea de lo que estábamos haciendo.**

— **Pero ahora las cosas cambiaron, ¿no es así?**

— **Puede que ya sea tarde para nosotros.**

Seunghyun dio un paso al frente, provocando que el menor levantara un poco más la vista — **tú no eres así, no piensas tan negativamente.**

— **Acabas de decir que las cosas cambiaron.**

— **Pero ese lado de ti no lo hizo, simplemente no puede cambiar. Y si lo hizo, entonces ya no eres Kang Daesung, ya no eres esa persona de la que me enamore perdidamente**  —el menor suspiro mientras todavía lo miraba fijamente **— todavía eres esa persona, pudieron cambiar cosas en ti, pero no tu forma de ser.**

— **Suenas tan seguro, como si tu no hubieras cambiado con estos años.**

— **Lo hice. Pero también soy consciente de que yo no tuve las mismas experiencias que tú, tal vez lo más difícil que yo viví fue extrañarte, a mi familia, a los chicos, mientras me mantenía en un lugar muy lejano. Tu mirada me dice algo más Dae...**

El menor rompió la mirada y movió sus manos nerviosamente, jugando con sus dedos, lo que no hacía sentir mejor al alto, sabía que algo andaba mal, dio solo medio paso al frente, acortando un poquito la distancia — **lo que yo viví...**

Su voz se cortó, entonces Seunghyun temió, tuvo miedo de lo que sea que pasaba por la mente del menor, lo que sea que hubiese vivido, que lo tuviera temblando de esa forma — **está bien**  —susurro mientras se acercaba y buscaba consolarlo. Dejo una mano en su hombro y Daesung enseguida se recargó en él, en su pecho, dejo que su cabeza chocara con él y miro al suelo.

— **Sentí que no volvería a verlos Seung... sentí que lo iba a perder todo**  —dijo con el mismo tono de voz tan roto. Seunghyun sintió que su corazón se encogió, paso su otra mano por su espalda y lo abrazó un poco más—  **cuando regresamos a salvo prometí hacer cambios en mi vida, prometí ser otra persona... le prometí a dios que viviría sin arrepentimientos, que valoraría la segunda oportunidad.**

— **Y estás aquí, lo importante es que estas aquí** —musito Seunghyun con lágrimas en los ojos, le molestaba saber que no pudo estar para cuidarlo, que lo dejo ir solo y con un gran corazón roto. Le dolía de la peor forma imaginárselo solo y llorando, lo hacía sentir la peor persona, como si no mereciera estar allí consolándolo.

**—¿A qué viniste en realidad?**  —dijo rompiendo el silencio luego de unos minutos, pero aun sin separarse de él.

El que realizó la separación fue Seunghyun, lo alejo y lo miro a los ojos — **a ver que estuvieras sano y salvo. Cuando pude verificar eso, me fui. Pasé varias horas rondando el parque de abajo, cuando sentí que sospecharían de mi me fui a la tiendita de abajo, era tarde, así que solo la cajera me reconoció. Los recuerdos me abrumaron, de tantas veces que fuimos a ese lugar disfrazados, solo para comer algo de ramen e irnos. Entonces tuve el pensamiento más egoísta... caminé hasta acá, solo para venir a preguntar si tu amor seguía siendo el mismo, o si, por el contrario, había desaparecido.**

Los brillantes ojos del menor lo miraron con toda su atención, Seunghyun creyó que las lágrimas aumentaron, luego bajo la cabeza y limpio sus ojos con cuidado, paso las manos por su cuello y se quitó un collar... sus placas, siendo especifico. Las mantuvo un momento y luego las dejo con cuidado en las manos de Seunghyun, quien con el solo toque sintió escalofríos — **ese amor también cambio.**

...

Los pies de Seungri comenzaron a jugar con los de Jiyong, buscando molestar poco a poco — **Seungri, ya**  —el maknae hizo un puchero y se quedó quieto.

— **No escucho ruido, quiero cambiar mi apuesta**  —susurro Youngbae.

— **No hay vuelta atrás**  —comentó el panda riéndose.

Una vez subieron las escaleras se quedaron recostados en el piso y escuchando a lo lejos cualquier grito que sucediera. Jiyong y Youngbae dijeron que apostaban a que se pelearían más, pero Seungri aposto a que se reconciliarían, y en base a lo poco que escuchaban o miraban a escondidas, comenzaron a cambiar sus apuestas cada cinco minutos. Hasta que Seungri dijo que nada de eso valía y sería lo primero que dijeron, donde varios deseos se habían puesto en la mesa, por el aburrimiento de estar allí en silencio.

— **Quiero ir al baño...**

— **¡Seungri por dios!** —le grito su novio en un susurro.

— **Oppa... ya debieron reconciliarse, déjenme ir.**

**—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?**

— **Porque sí.**

— **No es tan sencillo Seungri, el servicio militar los separo, casi tres años.**

El menor rodo los ojos y se tumbó de vuelta en el piso — **por eso tu y yo nos iremos juntos y felices, para evitar estos dramas.**

— **Si no te callas pelearemos y terminaremos así**  —tanto Youngbae como Seungri lo miraron seriamente, la expresión del menor lucía triste, como si no esperara que el mayor dijera eso—  **no es cierto, no es cierto**  —le susurro mientras lo abrazaba con un brazo y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

— **Estoy aquí...**  —murmuro la tercera persona fastidiada.

Jiyong marcó más su beso en el menor y luego lo soltó — **llevan mucho en silencio, veamos un poco**  —cuando intentó abrir la puerta sintió que Youngbae lo sostuvo.

**—¿Qué?**

— **¿Y si están...?**

**—¡Bae! No lo harían con nosotros aquí... saben lo chismosos que somos.**

El trío abrió la puerta con cuidado y se arrastraron un poco para que el balcón de cristal les dejara ver lo que sucedía en la terraza, benditos cristales, pensó Jiyong. Se estiraron un poco más y Jiyong sintió los golpecitos de emoción de su novio — **se están besando**  —dijo como adolescente emocionado—  **¡se están besando!**

— **No puedo creer que tenemos que concederle dos deseos a Seungri...**


End file.
